villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Circe (DC)
|hobby = Playing tricks on humans |goals = Kill Wonder Woman Rule Themyscira as its Queen |crimes = Attempted murder Curse afflictions Torture Blackmail Necromancy |type of villain = Scheming Witch}} Circe is a powerful supernatural supervillain appearing in DC Comics, usually serving as one of the main antagonists of the Wonder Woman franchise, alongside Ares. She is one of Wonder Woman's greatest enemies as her archenemy, alongside Cheetah and Ares. While Wonder Woman champions the gods and seeks to protect humanity, Circe champions only herself and sees humanity as just another tool by which to get what she desires. Biography Circe often refers to herself as a goddess and indeed has shown herself to be one of DC's most powerful sorceresses, capable of many mystical feats but never seeming to be content with what she has. She seeks to dominate the world and defeat Wonder Woman so that magic can rule supreme. She served as the main villain of almost every Wonder Woman comic alongside Ares. In the DC Rebirth, Circe's appearance changed with her hair now read and having pale skin. Other media ''Justice League'' Circe appears in Justice League as an enemy of Wonder Woman and Batman. Circe escapes the Underworld and decides to attack Wonder Woman because of her hatred of her mother, Hippolyta. She uses her powerful sorcery to transform humans and objects into animals, including Wonder Woman by turning her into a pig and Batman's weapons into doves. Batman and the magician mystic Zatanna tracked Circe to a nightclub and they fought, though Circe proved relentless. Batman soon noted magic has a price and asked what he would he have to do for her to lift the spell off Wonder Woman. Interested, Circe agreed to turn Wonder Woman back to human if Bruce performed a song for her, which he did, and Circe was amazed by the act, even crying tears of joy. She kept her word and reverted the spell. ''DC Universe Online'' In DC Universe Online, Circe is the mentor to villains who choose the path of magic and will appear to them via communication. She is as power-hungry and malevolent as ever, but seems to be intent on working with Brother Blood to unleash Trigon into the world so as to literally transform the world into Hell. Circe holds those that oppose her in contempt and is very arrogant, as can be seen when she refers to Brainiac's plans as "amusing" her and stating he will never master the power of magic. As in the comics, she sees Wonder Woman as a major threat and is intent on having the Amazon bow before her so as to finally end their lengthy rivalry. ''Justice League Action'' Circe appears in Justice League Action teaming up with Lex Luthor to obtain a mystical staff from Hippolyta to empower themselves with the powers of the gods. After defeating Wonder Woman and her mother, Circe takes the spear and travels with Luthor to the Forbidden Realm. Once there, Lex and Circe obtain the Oculus of Argo and Lex is granted the powers and looks of Zeus. Wonder Woman later traveled to the realm with Superman and Batman to stop them and Circe used her magic to turn the three into trees. Before the spell could be complete on Wonder Woman, she used her Lasso of Truth on the demigod Lex and forcefully admitted his eventual betrayal of Circe which angered her and stripped Lex of his godly powers and restored the heroes to normal. Superman captured Lex while Diana caught Circe and returned to Themyscira with her in chains where Hippolyta sent Circe to Tartarus. Trivia *She was created by the late Harry G. Peter and the late Robert Kanigher. Navigation Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Superman Villains Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sadists Category:God Wannabe Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Archenemy Category:Immortals Category:Deities Category:Misandrists Category:Parents Category:Liars Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Misanthropes Category:Hypocrites Category:Mastermind Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Big Bads Category:Nemesis Category:Torturer Category:Criminals Category:Trickster Category:Opportunists Category:Homicidal Category:Blackmailers Category:Obsessed Category:Successful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Femme Fatale Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Thief Category:Master Manipulator Category:Brainwashers Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Charismatic